Naruto: Haru no Suzu
by Akiyama Yumi
Summary: Yatai! I finished! Okie. Part two of two... I have yet to actually write the first part so bear with me! Anyway, Haru returns to Konoha, only to have her whole life turn upside down... NejiOC If you hate it, don't read it!
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto, the only thing I own in this story is the creativity (or lack thereof) and Haru. Kishimoto-sensei owns it all!

Kiiiieeeeee…. A romantic adventure type revenge thing… I paired my OC, Haru, with Neji in this one! (**Quickly hides from the angry, ravenous NejiTen fans)** W-wait! I like that couple too!

NejiTen Fans: ROOOOAAARRRRR!

H-help?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe that it has been _four _years?" Haru said as she walked steadily through Konoha village with her sensei, "And yet, this place is still the same… isn't it Hisa-sensei?"

Her sensei grinned.

"Yeah…"

"I wonder if… anyone will remember me…" Haru asked.

She and Hisa continued.

"Haru!"

Startled, Haru's heart began to beat rapidly. She knew that voice. It could only be…

"NEJI!" Haru yelled and hugged him tightly.

Neji smiled, returning her greeting. He let go of her and looked her over.

"You look well…" he said, not only referring to her physical appearance, but also the tanto and wakazashi strapped to her hips.

Haru blushed lightly, smiling.

"I suppose you could say so… Hisa-sensei has taught me to use them…"

She looked up at Neji. He had gotten a lot taller. His hair had gotten a little long as well.

"How have you been?" Haru asked, curious.

Neji chuckled.

"With Gai-sensei, how well _can _things go?" He asked.

Haru laughed.

"I suppose I'll leave you two to catch up…" came Hisa's voice behind Haru.

Haru looked over her shoulder to say 'OK', but Hisa was gone. She shook her head.

"Shall we?" She asked, and gestured for them to keep walking.

Neji fell in step with her. As they walked, they told each other what had happened to themselves over the last four years. When they had finished talking, they were well out of the village, and in the forest bordering Konoha. Suddenly, Haru unsheathed her tanto, blocking an attack from Neji. She grinned.

"You never make it easy, do you?" She asked.

Neji grinned back. The pair bounded back a few paces, taking their stances.

"Let's see how far you've come, Haru…"

Haru smiled. She held her tanto in front of her, her chakra ready in an instant. Running forward, she attacked Neji with her Yaiba no Chakuradan, sending a small amount of energy bursting off of her blade. Neji dodged swiftly and countered with the Jyuuken. Haru ducked, slamming the hilt of her tanto into Neji's ribs. Neji managed to dodge enough for it to do minimal damage. He dashed back with a grin. Charging forward, he used the Jyuuken again, Haru dodged and hit him in the back, and Neji grabbed her tanto hand and flipped her on her back. Hastily, Haru rolled, catching Neji's feet with hers, and was on her feet.

"Had enough yet?" she said with a slightly cocky grin.

Neji got to his feet with a smile. He stepped back into another stance.

"I take that as a 'no'?" She said and charged again, this time using the Hariken.

She slammed into Neji before he could react, sending an amount of chakra through the hilt of her tanto. Neji skidded back. He attacked her, crashing into her ribs, with enough force to send her back, but not to hurt her. Haru flipped back wards through the air, bounding off of her left hand. She landed on one foot and crouched in a defensive stance. Neji ran at her, feigned, and went right, catching Haru on her shoulder. Haru pushed off the ground sideways, tackling Neji and swiftly rolling aside. Neji grabbed her arm, bringing her up with him and twisting her arm behind her. Haru grinned slightly and kicked him away. Panting slightly, she pulled out her Wakazashi.

"It looks like I'm gonna have to get serious…" she said and got into a whole new stance.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they had gone from their original purple eyes had turned rich amber as she activated her Ryuugan. Neji grinned. Both warriors ran at each other.

Almost two and a half hours later, Haru was slumped against a tree limb, panting. Her eyes were still amber, and she was still holding her weapons, but her chakra was practically depleted. Neji sat on a rock, also exhausted.

"Well…" Haru said between pants, "that was fun…"

Neji nodded in agreement.

"My sister has taught you quite well," he said.

Haru shrugged off a blush. She sheathed her weapons and headed towards a small lake nearby. Neji followed in confusion. Haru dove in. She surfaced with a contented sigh, her eyes normal again.

"Care for a swim?"

Neji smiled, and waded into the water. He approached Haru with caution.

"This isn't another challenge, is it?" He asked.

Haru grinned and shoved her fists forward, sending a small wave of water at Neji. She squirmed away, laughing, as Neji tried to pull her under.

"Not fair!" She yelled as he grabbed her foot.

He pulled her under. Kicking away, she burst to the surface, followed shortly by Neji. She floated there, smiling.

"I…ah…I missed you… being gone so long…" Haru said quietly.

Neji smiled back. He lightly grasped her arms.

"Likewise… and Haru?"

Haru looked at him in confusion, slightly red.

"I'll always-!" Neji started but was cut off as something big hit the water.

Sputtering, Haru stepped back to find a spiky blonde head surface. It was Naruto. With a twinge of annoyance, she smiled at Naruto

"Hello… Naruto…"

Naruto grinned.

"Hiya, Haru-chaaaaan!"

Neji looked aggravated and got out of the water. He walked away. Haru looked hurt and turned to Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"Come on, let's go to Ichiraku! To celebrate your return!"

Haru sighed, rather wanting to be with Neji. She shrugged.

"All right…"

Naruto whooped.

"Yeah!"

It was much later now, and Haru was walking home alone. She looked into the night sky, thinking about Neji.

"Neji-sama…" she said quietly to herself.

She sighed deeply, longing for him to hold her again. Haru wrapped her arms around herself and continued.

"Haru…?"

Haru looked around and spotted Neji walking towards her. She smiled.

"Hai? She said quietly.

Neji walked next to her. There was an odd silence. _Go ahead, Haru…_ her conscience said to her. Haru was about to speak up when Neji spoke.

"So… um… hn…" he said in a low voice.

Haru looked back into the sky.

"Neji-sama?"

Neji looked down at her.

"Hm?"

"I… ah… What were you going to say earlier?" She asked, her face flushing slightly.

"Oh…" He looked at the path, "Just that… I'll be here for you if you need me… always…"

Haru looked up at Neji and blushed. Neji took her hand and pulled her down next to him onto a bench. He smiled at her.

"Haru…?"

"Y-Yes?"

Neji looked into her eyes. He leaned toward her.

"NEJI-SAN!" Came a loud yell.

Neji snapped upright. Both Haru and he looked farther up the street to see Rock Lee running at them. He stopped in front of them.

"Gai-sensei needs to talk to us! "

Neji twitched slightly. He stood.

"Fine…" he said shortly.

He glanced at Haru as he and Lee walked away. Haru shuttered and sighed. She got up, walked in the other direction, and disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Goodbye for Now

(Whispering) Second part! Yay! Hehe… Um… still hiding… (Pulls out of a map of the area) hmm… Oh ebjoy the story! (Shuriken flies overhead) Ach!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The smell of smoke caught Haru's attention and she opened her eyes, still in her bed. The first thing she noticed was the flickering orange light casting on her walls. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Konoha was burning. With a burst of adrenaline, Haru grabbed her forehead protector and cloak, and ran out the door. She threw the cloak onto her shoulders. Dashing down the street, she found many of Konoha's finest fighting Orochimaru's men. She growled.

"Orochimaru!" She yelled, "Come out, you bastard snake!"

She didn't have to wait long before a pair of sound ninjas came out, sadistic grins on their faces. Haru glared.

"Where is Orochimaru?" she asked in a calm, deadly voice.

The female sound ninja grinned.

"Should we tell her, dear brother, or play with this mouse for a while?"

The male grinned as well.

"Let's play!"

The pair charged at Haru, using their ultrasonic powers to boost speed. They came around her sides. With a sudden flurry of movements to unseal her chakra, she moved, sending rivulets of water at them. They dodged.

"Oh! A water mouse!" The female yelled, her grin getting a bit wider, "I thought we had _killed_ all of your people!"

Haru charged at her.

"A lie!"

The male attacked her from the side, sending her sprawling. Haru got back up quickly. She formed another flurry of movements to release more chakra.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" she cried, and her image split into twelve different copies of herself.

They surrounded the Sound Shinobi. The twins grinned.

"Using that childish technique, tsk, tsk, I'd have expected more of a Mist Ninja!" The female yelled and attacked.

The male followed suit, and one by one, the clones fell, until there was seven left. Haru unsealed her chakra again with another hand movements.

"Rain of the Seven Seals!" She cried.

The two Sounds stopped in their tracks, fear flooding into their faces. The sky suddenly grew unearthly black, and each Haru, clone and the original alike, made a different symbol with their hands, surrounding the twins. Seals of purple, white, green, blue, red, brown, and black formed under their feet.

"Ikazuchi!"

"Ranpu!"

"Kaze!"

"Mizu!"

"Kasai!"

"Tsuchi!"

"Kumori!"

The seals melded together underneath the twins.

"Die!"

A shaft of lightning shot from the sky, then light, then wind, then water, then fire, then earth, and finally shadow, the seals for their corresponding element showing its face as each was summoned. When the light form the Seven Elements dissipated, the twins were gone, and Orochimaru was standing there.

"I see you easily dispatched of my puppets, dear little sister…"

"Fuck you… We are not related…" Haru growled, acid in her voice.

Orochimaru grinned, more sadistically then the twins.

"Then you must kill me to rid yourself of my presence!"

Haru closed her eyes, feeling the hate and anger boiling up within her, waking her old blood. She glared hatefully at him, tying on her forehead protector.

"Let's go…"

Haru woke with a gasp. She was shaking and sweating heavily, her eyes out of focus. When she could calm herself enough to see, she looked out the window. No fire. No death. No Orochimaru. Just Konoha sleeping peacefully under the surreal light of the moon. Panting as if she had been running for hours, Haru got out of bed lowering her feet to the floor. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled. She steadied herself with the bed. Picking up her cloak, she wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, and walked out the door, standing on her porch, overlooking Konoha.

"I won't let it happen…" Haru muttered lightly to herself, "They won't die… no one will die… except Orochimaru…"

She looked once more over the village, and walked back inside, planning her trek to the very depths of Orochimaru's domain, the Village of Sound.

Dawn crept into the village, night and dark stealing away from the golden rays. It found that Haru had not slept anymore, and was standing on one of the many wooden walkways in Konoha, overlooking the villages entrance. She was deep in thought, her eyes icy. Neji walked up to her, concerned, but Haru made no attempt to communicate, she didn't even take notice in him.

"Haru…?"

No response.

"Haru?" he said a bit louder, touching her shoulder.

Haru jumped, looked to her left then right to see him there. She smiled nervously.

"Oh… Neji…" she said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong…?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me, Haru…"

Haru continued to stare at the gate.

"I… Had a dream…"

Neji looked down at her, listening as Haru reiterated her dream. He closed his eyes when she finished.

"I see…"

Haru was biting back tears. She wiped her hands across her eyes, for she hadn't cried in years. Neji embraced her, and the tears came suddenly. Haru shook with sobs. Neji kissed the top of her head.

"It was only a dream, Haru… shhh…"

"It felt real! I felt each blow, I felt emotion, I smelled death and blood! I was there!"

Neji was silent as her tears soaked into the front of his kimono. He held her tighter. Haru's tears stopped, but she kept her head buried in his chest.

"I'm going to kill him… you know… I'm going to find him…"

"I know…"

"Even you're not going to stop me…"

"I know... There's no way I'm coming with you either… is there?"

Haru shook her head.

"No… this is a thing I must do… he is of my blood…"

They stood there, in each others embrace, silent, for moments, what seemed like hours. Finally, Haru silently unraveled herself from Neji's arms.

"I'm going now…"

For the first time that morning, she looked into his eyes. She didn't want to leave him.

"I…" she turned, "Goodbye…"

She began to walk away, the weight of love, hate, and grief all weighing on her shoulders. The rising sun reflected off of her figure, then she was gone. Neji looked after her for the longest time, and then turned, walking into Konoha.


	3. The Hunted and the Savior

Awww…. It's kinda sad right now… (sniffle) It'll get better! Really! Keep with it!! Um, pleeeeaase?! And no one kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, people! I'm not that much of a genius…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silent tears ran down Haru's face as she walked away from Konoha. Letting go of Neji was the hardest thing she had to do. She loved him more dearly then anything in this world, but she couldn't afford to let him get hurt in her own war. She had to kill Orochimaru without him.

It was far beyond dusk when Haru stopped her trek. The dark had gripped the forest, and Haru would have went longer if it had not been for the nagging feeling she should stop. With a deep sigh, she sat on the lake's bank, listening and using her internal eyes to pick out anything unusual. There was nothing, at least, not at the moment. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, though. Suddenly, a kunai flew out of the dark of the forest, striking Haru in the leg. She cried out and Sound Ninja began to pour out of the forest from the direction she would have continued in. Haru jerked upright. It was an ambush…The Sounds closed in on her. She rapidly began to unseal her chakra, and sent ice crystals shooting out at her front and sides, mowing down the nearest shinobi. The battle for her life began there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn found Haru collapsed on the bank, half of her body in the water that was dyed red. All the Sound Shinobi had perished that night by her hands, but she was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and blood loss. Haru looked blearily over the water.

"D-damn him… if I'm going to quit now…" she whispered, and gasped in agony as she rose to her feet.

Blood ran down her arms and legs, stained her clothes, and fell to the ground as she continued onward to find Orochimaru. Anyone would be able to find her trail now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the afternoon, Haru was struggling to keep on her feet. The sun had grown hot, and she had left the sanctuary of the trees hours ago. Sweat soaked in with her blood. She stumbled, and crashed to the dirt. Only will brought her back to her feet, but it didn't keep her there for long. She fell with a crunch into the ditch. Staring blearily up at the sky, things began to cloud and her throat began to tighten. Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, but no sound escaped from her throat. She couldn't even wipe the tears from her face.

When she awoke, pain ricocheted throughout her body. She felt as if she had been crushed then thrown aside like a human rag-doll. A ragged groan escaped her throat as she tried to sit up. The caked blood on her clothing and skin made the feat virtually impossible, as did the tormenting pain that gripped her. When she did manage this, she was only able to see the dim outlines of objects, as darkness had settled once again. She was still on the road. Fresh blood kept flowing from the corner of her mouth, confirming that she had internal bleeding. Inwardly she cursed herself. This was a stupid thing to do. With a small cry, she rose to her feet and stumbled to a nearby thicket, collapsing in a clearing. She fell back with a sigh. As she passed out once more, a memory gripped her like a vice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A five-year-old Haru looked up at her father with a smile. She had achieved a feat that no one else in her village had. She passed the Chuunin exam. Elation shown in her eyes._

'_Papa! I passed!' she exclaimed, jumping excitedly around him._

_Her father looked down at her, his face hidden by his Oinin mask.. He turned his back to her._

'_Then begin acting like a ninja… you foolish little child…'_

_He then walked away towards the Mist villages exits, out to yet another mission. Haru dropped to her knees, crushed._

'_Papa…' she said quietly, her eyes dry even though she was saddened._

_Haru was used to this coldness, and had learned not to cry over it, but it still hurt like a punch to the heart._

'_Do you hate me that much?'_

_She rose to her feet with a small shudder, heading home for dinner._

_Later that night, the village was unusually dark. An ominous sense hung in the air. As Haru made her way home from Mizuri's house, a sudden chill gripped the air. It wasn't the cold that bothered Haru, as it usually got cold in the Mist village, it was the fact that it was the middle of July. Haru hugged her shoulders, looking around, instinctively putting her guard up. She approached the door of her home. Everything was dark. Cautiously, Haru pushed open the door. Sobbing came to her ears. To left of her, a small, flickering glimmer caught her eye. She dared to open the door. A horrific sight came into her line of sight. It was her father, lying on top of a table; covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. Her mother was standing next to his bloodied form, weeping. Haru ran to the table._

'_Papa! Papa!' She cried, grabbing his hand, 'Wake up!'_

'_Ha… Haru…' he said from behind his mask, 'My beautiful flower… I'm so sorry I was harsh on you… I… Only wanted you to become a strong Ninja…'_

_Haru's teary eyes widened. Her dying father squeezed her hand. _

'_Live strong… live anew after each cold winter like a beautiful flower…' _

_With those final words, her father perished. Haru started to weep. She knew it would eventually come to this, and that begging for him to come back would do her no good, but she cried anyway._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stood, her back to Kakashi, Neji, and Hisa. She sighed.

"Find her, no matter the cost… as of now… she… is an Nukenin…"

Neji took a step forward.

"Hokage-sama! Please! She foresaw our demise! Don't rank her as such…" he cried.

Tsunade looked over her shoulder. Hisa put her hand on her brother's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"This is not to be taken lightly… she left with out anyone's say, or orders… That is all..." said Tsunade gravely.

Kakashi and Hisa nodded gravely and left. Neji turned away.

"Neji-sama…"

Neji turned to Tsunade.

"Bring her back alive…"

Neji nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru woke painfully the next morning, her whole body throbbing. With a groan, she rose. There was a rustle in the trees near her. Haru cursed inwardly. She had barely any energy, but drew herself to her feet anyway. Her hand had barely moved to her kunai holder when a girl that appeared to be a couple years younger than she walked out of the bushes. She had light blue hair and a dark tan complexion. Her intelligent eyes locked on Haru's, showing her confusion as well. Haru looked at her forehead protector; it showed the markings of the Mist. Her eyes widened.

"You… You're from the Mist Village…" Haru stuttered.

She dropped to her knees, shaking. The girl walked to her and crouched. Blue chakra flowed around her hand. Without a single hesitation, she put it on Haru's chest. Haru's wounds slowly began to heal.

"You're from Konoha?" the girls voice came like the soft breeze of a spring day.

Haru nodded slowly, still stunned. The girl looked at her.

"I'm Masako, from the Mist…"

"H-Haru…"

Masako smiled.

"I knew someone who looked an awful lot like you…"

Haru looked at her. She stood.

"I need to go… Thank you for your help…"

Masako stood next to her.

"Where to?"

"The Sound… I need to … take care of something there…"

Masako's face shown uncertainty for a brief second, then she smiled softly.

"I would like to accompany you…"

Haru stopped.

"I don't want anyone else to be hurt…"

"I realize the dangers of the Sound…"

Haru closed her eyes. She sighed.

"I can't promise that you'll not be hurt…"

Masako shook her head.

"I want to help you…"

Haru nodded.

"As long as you understand…"


	4. I'll Follow You

A little better? Heh! (still hiding!) I'm gonna make a break for it! (runs) Read on, fellow Fan Fictioneers, read on!

Disclaimer: Nope! Naruto's not mine!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru and Masako reached the border or the Sound a few days later. By then, they had become friends.

"Yeah… his name is Neji…" Haru said, fondly recounting him.

Masako smiled.

"He sounds like a wonderful person…"

"He is… If it hadn't been for this mission, I would have stayed in Konoha with him…" Haru blushed, "Maybe even had a life with him…"

"Maybe?"

Haru shook her head.

"A shinobi knows not whether or not he or she will survive their next mission… Hokage-sama said that…"

Masako was silent. The presence of several shinobi suddenly erupted in Haru's senses. She drew several kunai.

"Prepare yourself…"

Masako nodded, pulling out a long, thin blade. There was a woosh as the shinobi landed in front of her. Haru stepped back in shock. It was none other than Hisa, Kakashi, and Neji. She dropped her kunai.

"Ne-Neji…"

Neji closed his eyes.

"You must come with us Haru…"

Haru shook her head.

"I _must_ do this!"

Kakashi pulled his forehead protector back.

"Don't make us do this the hard way…"

"Take me… But only after I kill my brother… then, you may try me as a Nukenin…"

The group was silent for a moment, then Kakashi nodded.

"Very well…"

Haru sighed, looking up at the sky.

"You may accompany me if you like… but until then, we should set up camp…"

Masako and the others consented.

Haru hugged her knees, staring into the fire. She could feel the eyes of the others boring into her. Sighing, she stood. She turned to Kakashi.

"I am going for a walk… You can trust that I won't run away…"

Kakashi nodded.

"I trust you as a Konoha ninja…"

Haru nodded, walking away. She followed a small path until she arrived a lake with a small island in the middle of it.

"Might as well… this may be the last chance I have to bathe…" she muttered, pulling off her sandals.

She set them on the ground along with her kunai holder, forehead protector, and outer shirt. Taking a small breath, she dove in. The water hugged her body like a second skin. Enjoying the feel of the water, Haru did a few flips until necessity told her to breathe. Haru's head broke the surface a few feet from where she had dove in. Neji was floating in the water next to her. Haru jumped.

"Are you ok?"

Haru breathed softly, brushing a lock of black hair out of her eyes.

"As well as anyone could who has abandoned her village and is going to kill her brother…"

Neji sighed, looking up at the stars. He allowed himself to lie back in the water. Haru sunk beneath the waves yet again, then resurfaced.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" Haru said sincerely.

Neji righted himself.

"I know…"

He looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want you to do something that may end up hurting you, either…"

Haru lowered her gaze.

"I won't give this up… you know I can't… You know I _won't_…

Neji nodded.

"I know…"

Haru sighed, swimming toward the island. She walked up the shore, sitting under the Sakura tree in its center. Neji followed. Haru sighed.

"Haru…?"

She looked at Neji.

"Have you thought about what you want to do with your life?"

Haru looked into the water, watching as the moon cast a glow off of it, giving the island its own light. She sighed.

"I have…" she said quietly, "I want to… live… it may sound silly, but it's true… I want to be able to laugh, grow… love… I can't do that with Orochimaru alive… he assails me though he is not around…"

Haru shuddered.

"I _fear_ I won't make it past this… but I swear I will kill him before my time is up…"

Neji looked at her, taking in what she said. He could tell from her eyes that she was serious. He embraced her.

"I fear that I may lose you…"

Haru took in a sharper breath out of surprise. She looked up at him.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing that I did not do what my heart told me I should have done…"

Haru sighed. She couldn't sit here in his arms. She couldn't be with him. Oh how she wanted it but she didn't want to risk his life. Haru stood, shakily, tears in her eyes.

"I… love you Neji… But…"

More tears slid down her cheeks. Neji stood.

"You don't want your emotions to get in the way… do you?"

Haru nodded.

"Don't think as such… It only will hurt you in the end…"

Neji pulled her close, his warmth seeping into her. He rested his chin on her head.

"I just…" Haru stumbled.

"Haru…"

Haru stopped. She looked up a him, her eyes glistening. Neji wiped away the tears on her cheeks. He smiled softly.

"I love you, too…"

Haru's heart skipped. Part of her knew, but part of her leapt in shock. Her cheeks flushed slightly. Neji put a hand under her chin, resting it on his knuckle and thumb. He kissed her softly.

"Let's beat this together…"

Haru looked into his eyes, waiting to wake up. This wasn't a dream. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You understand that we could die…"

"I'll follow you wherever you go…"

Haru kissed him, returning his passion.

"I'll follow you, too…"

Haru held Neji as she lowered herself to the ground. Neji lay next to her. He held her close.

"I look forward to you in the dawn…"

Haru smiled, cuddling into him. The pair let sleep take them under a rain of petals.


	5. Orochimaru

Aaaaggghhh… (covered in bruises and little bandaids) Owie… I escaped…

Anyway! (Wounds disappear anime style) This is a short chappie! I hope this is interesting so far! Heh, If it's no, you may fall asleep and do the Hula… Oh yes, and I recently became addicted to a band called High and Mighty Color! Heh!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid-noon when the group diverged on a small clearing a few miles away from Orochimaru's lair. Kakashi suddenly stopped. Just in time. There was a group of Sound ninja gathered in the center. Haru could hear indiscernible voices. She formed the ram seal with her hands.

"I'll be back…" she whispered.

She suddenly disappeared into a cloud of mist, which settled over the clearing. The Sounds took no notice. It was a few minutes later when Haru reappeared. She dropped to the tree branch, her face taught with panic.

"The… they're planning another attack on Konoha! This time, they have the aid of rogue Cloud, Rain, and Grass…" she panted.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He looked to Hisa.

"You stay with them, I'll head back to Konoha…"

Hisa shook her head.

"I'm faster…"

Kakashi paused, then nodded. He put his hand on Hisa's shoulder.

"Fly fast…"

Hisa nodded, and was gone in a flash. Kakashi nodded to Haru, Neji, and Masako.

"Let's start this… Operation: Leaf Savior… Team Snake Killer, let's go…"

The group began with taking out the Sounds in the clearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, the group found themselves in the belly of Orochimaru's hideout. Haru and Neji had taken a separate path from Masako and Kakashi, when a distant rumbling ensued from the floor. The ground collapsed beneath her. Haru fell with a shriek.

"Haru!" Neji yelled, catching her by the arm.

The floor around them suddenly turned slick and greasy. Neji struggled to hold onto Haru's arm. She looked into Neji's eyes.

"Let me go…"

Neji shook his head.

"I won't! We're in this together! We promised!"

"I'll catch up with you later! Please!"

Neji closed his eyes, and then released his grip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a soft _thunk_ as Haru fell onto something soft. She stood shakily.

"Charming…"

There was a sudden blast of light through the darkness. A man with white hair and glasses was the bearer of the light. He grinned evilly.

"My master is expecting you…"

Haru glared.

"I haven't really got a choice… now do I?"

The man grinned.

"Very sharp…"

Haru followed the man out of the hole into a vast chamber. There were many pillars, and at the end of the room stood a large black door. The man halted in front of it.

"Master will be here shortly," he said.

He wasn't lying. It wasn't even a minute later when the doors opened menacingly, revealing a pale man with long black hair. He grinned sadistically.

"Welcome little sister…"

Haru growled almost inaudibly, gritting her teeth.

"Fuck you…"

Orochimaru only grinned wider.

"Language, dear sister… Kabuto, good work…"

Kabuto bowed.

"I'll give you a chance to live…" Orochimaru said, turning his attention back to Haru, "Join me…"

Haru laughed this time, a bitter tone in her voice.

"You'll have to kill me then…"

Orochimaru shrugged.

"I'll do with your body then… Kabuto! Finish her for me!"


	6. Haru Vs Kabuto

Now it gets intense! The drama! The action! The Caffeine! Huh? Wait… Who wrote this script…? I'm calling my manager!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I do own cheese!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto bowed and Orochimaru disappeared behind the doors. Haru began to go after him. Kabuto stepped in her way, murderous intent in his eyes.

"You're foe is me…"

In a flurry, he drew two kunai and slashed at Haru. Haru deftly dodged backwards. She unsealed her chakra. Horse, dragon, tiger, ram.

"Suiton: Ryuga!" she cried.

Two water dragons coursed toward Kabuto, who dodged. Haru wasn't dead yet. She flurried her hands into the tiger, boar, monkey formation.

"Hyoton: Haryu Moko!"

It was an ice tiger that went after Kabuto this time, distracting his attention. Haru used this opportunity to charge. Using the ice streaming behind the tiger as a cloak, she dove at Kabuto, kunai in hand. The blade bit deep into his shoulder. Kabuto cursed. He kicked her away. Haru landed with a smirk.

"Okay pretty boy, stop playing… Orochimaru didn't pick you just for looks…."

Kabuto wiped his mouth. He ripped away his sleeve, revealing that his wound had already mostly healed. He smirked back.

"No… you're right about that…"

He held up a hand that glowed with green chakra.

"Let's go, Haru-sama…"

Haru charged at him. She blocked his blows with a kunai. Suddenly, Kabuto caught her by surprise.

"Too slow…" he muttered, striking her left arm.

Haru's left arm suddenly lost all movement. She jumped back in surprise. Kabuto did not pursue her. He grinned eerily.

"Is something wrong, Haru-sama?"

Haru swore, trying to move her arm.

"It's no use… your muscles have been severed…"

Haru looked at him in shock.

"How…?"

"Chakra… all it needs is to be pinpointed, and _snip_… your muscles no longer respond…"

Haru growled, readying a kunai. She block as he attacked her furiously. Sweat beaded on her forehead, now neither of them were landing hits. Kabuto seemed to be feeling the same irritation, as his attacks seemed to be getting more erratic. With a final clash, the duo flew back. Haru was panting slightly. Kabuto wasn't hitting her, but he was still in a league to rival that of Kakashi. She cursed inwardly. She _really_ wished she could use her left arm.

"Why don't we end this…?" she muttered, closing her eyes.

She opened them, revealing the Ryuugan. Kabuto took a small step back.

"Oh, didn't Orochimaru tell you?" she said with a grin, "I have a few tricks up _my_ sleeve as well… and this is only the first!"

She drew her tanto as she ran.

"Yaiba no Chakuradan!" she yelled.

A blast of chakra exponentially larger that what she had used on Neji shot off the blade at Kabuto, landing at his feet and sending him flying. Haru used the Ryuugan's gift of speed to get under Kabuto. She charged upward.

"Ichisen Yaiba Rendan!" she yelled, her blade flurrying up into him.

The blade struck him, sending him into the air further, cutting into him one thousand times. Kabuto flew into a nearby pillar, sliding down and landing with a crunch. Haru landed. She sheathed her tanto and held her useless arm. Walking warily toward him, Haru looked at his body. Kabuto looked dead. Haru sighed.

"That was almost to much…" she said and began to walk away.

There was a suddenly searing pressure in her back. She dropped into a roll, turning to face the once again risen Kabuto. Kabuto cracked his neck.

"Not bad, Haru-sama…" he said, his voice more of a growl now.

Haru cursed and rose. She was wearing out from using the Ryuugan. Kabuto approached her.

"I think you're right… we need to end this…"

His whites turned blood red and his irises a gold rimmed, slitted blue. His hair had fallen out of his ponytail. Haru shivered. He looked truly demonic now. A ghostly black and green chakra fluttered around him.

"Now you'll suffer!" he yelled charging.

It was everything Haru could do now to stop his attacks and dodge him. She didn't dare deactivate the Ryuugan. She would be destroyed. Then suddenly, Kabuto had the upper hand. He struck Haru repeatedly. Haru cried out as he finally flung her back into a pillar. She rose to only a knee. Kabuto was relentless; he struck her again, throwing her from pillar to pillar. When he did ease up, Haru lay on the floor like a human rag doll. She pulled in a ragged breath. Kabuto sat above her. He looked into her eyes.

"You know… I always dreamed of the day I would meet Masters kin… the one said to be one of the most powerful and beautiful kunoichi…" he said, his hand resting on Haru's cheek, "I even fell in love just hearing Masters stories about you… it's a shame I have to kill you…"

He bent down, his face near to hers. Haru struggled to move her face away. She couldn't as Kabuto held her jaw firmly in his hand. His kissed her silently. Haru retched when he pulled away. Kabuto raised his hand above her chest. Green chakra flowed around it again.

"Farewell, Haru-sama…"

Haru's right hand flurried.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" Haru cried.

A shot of water issued from her mouth, sending Kabuto flying far above her. Haru moved as he came crashing down. She stood shakily. Kabuto stood a second later, a stunned expression crossing his face.

"How…?" He muttered.

Haru held her hand up in the tiger sign.

"I'm gifted…"

Her hand flurried again.

"Hyoro no Jutsu!" Haru yelled.

A ravine of ice shot at Kabuto, encasing his leg. The ice slowly spread up him as Haru raised her hand slowly. She walked towards him.

"I told you… I have tricks up my sleeve…"

Kabuto's eyes widened in fear for the first time. He desperately tried to break free of the ice. No dice. Haru stopped a foot from him.

"I'll kill you quickly, though it's more than you deserve…"

She drew her wakazashi and stabbed Kabuto through the chest. Kabuto looked at her in shock one last time and slumped. Haru jerked the blade out diagonally. She wiped the blade off on his shirt. There was a rumbling. The doors that Orochimaru had left through opened once again and Orochimaru himself walked through them.

"Well done little sister…" Orochimaru said quietly, "I must say I am impressed that you defeated my subordinate…"

Haru clenched her teeth as she straightened herself. Her glare bored deep into Orochimaru.

"I will kill you…" she growled.

Orochimaru smiled, his eyes glittering with the lust of battle. He held out his arms.

"Come then sister!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the chamber, "Rid the name of Orochimaru from yours!"


	7. Father

I don't care if I wrote the script! It's not-! (sees audience) Oh Hi there… hehe… um, Go Haru! The battle was a bbit short, but she still has two opponents so yeah! Hurray for High and Mighty Color and Heros!

Discalimer: I don't own Naruto!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She drew her wakazashi and stabbed Kabuto through the chest. Kabuto looked at her in shock one last time and slumped. Haru jerked the blade out diagonally. She wiped the blade off on his shirt. There was a rumbling. The doors that Orochimaru had left through opened once again and Orochimaru himself walked through them._

"_Well done little sister…" Orochimaru said quietly, "I must say I am impressed that you defeated my subordinate…"_

_Haru clenched her teeth as she straightened herself. Her glare bored deep into Orochimaru._

"_I will kill you," she growled._

_Orochimaru smiled, his eyes glittering with the lust of battle. He held out his arms._

"_Come then sister!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the chamber, "Rid the name of Orochimaru from yours!"_

His body stretched, coursing after Haru. Haru dodged, doing do gracefully for someone who had been pummeled so mercilessly by Kabuto. She charged straight at Orochimaru, surprising him.

"Chakura Kyuin no Justu!" she yelled.

She latched her hands onto her brother's face. His chakra began to seep into Haru, refreshing her slightly. Haru jumped back as Orochimaru struggled to loosen her grip.

"How does it feel to be the oppressed one, bastard!" she cried.

Orochimaru charged at her.

"I will have your body, sister!"

Haru dodged. Orochimaru stopped. His hands flurried.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

A coffin rose around Kabuto's body. Orochimaru's expression of slight panic turned to one of hateful victory. Haru activated her defenses, raising her hands in front of her.

"I must say… when I heard that you had inherited the Ryuugan, I was crushed," he muttered, "I thought to myself '_why hadn't I inherited it?'…_ But, since I gained immortality, that didn't matter that I hadn't… All I needed to do was to find you…I can take it easily now…"

Haru glared at him, not sure what he had in store for her.

"What is this?"

Orochimaru grinned sadistically.

"Prepare to meet you _genuine_ lineage…"

The coffin opened, and a man with long black hair stepped out. He looked almost like Orochimaru, but taller and with more of a presence. The purple was absent from his face; his eyes were the deathly amber of the Ryuugan. Haru gasped slightly. The man looked at her, then at Orochimaru.

"You are to make me fight my own daughter, wretched son?" he asked, his voice a low rumble.

Orochimaru looked slightly fearful. The dangerous glint was still in his eyes, though. He stood straight.

"Kill her, father…"

Haru's father looked at his shuddering daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder. Healing energy seeped from him into her.

"I wish I could have been there for you… I hope that your mother found happiness after my death…" he straightened, his eyes sad, "I wish it weren't so… But I have to fight you…"

Haru looked at him, tears in her eyes. She never knew him. He had died when she was a baby, and her mother had remarried when she was two. She only knew the cold love of her Oinin stepfather.

"Dad…" she muttered.

"I want to see what my little girl has become," her father said.

He charged at her, two large katanas materializing in his hands. He slashed down at Haru. She dodged, unsealing her chakra.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" she cried, firing a shot of water at her father.

He simply cut through it. The left katana broke thorough Haru's defenses and struck her hip. She fell back with a cry.

"Haru, get up!" he yelled.

Haru whimpered and stood. She drew her wakazashi.

"Mother did find happiness… though I don't think that she was ever complete…"

Her father lowered his katanas.

"She remarried…"

Haru nodded. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I wish you could have been there for mother…"

Her father nodded. He raised his katanas.

"I wish I could have, too…"

"Let's finish this…" Haru muttered.

Haru ran at her father, drawing her tanto as well. Her father charged her at the same time.

"Mikazuki no Mai!" they yelled in unison.

Their blades danced off of one another in a clash of survival. Sparks lit the shadows of the room. Haru ducked.

"Tsuga Yaiba!" she cried.

Her blades crossed one another forming a "v". They crashed with a crunch into her fathers stomach armor, cracking it. He skidded back. Haru took the advantage to charge at him yet again, kicking him square in the jaw. She used the momentum to flip and strike him in the side of the head with her other foot. Her father fell back. He wiped away the blood running our of his mouth.

"Very good, as is expected of my blood… getting strong by work, not by stealing others bodies and techniques…"

Tears formed in Haru's eyes as she charged again. Her hands formed the horse seal.

"Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!"

The stones that form the ceiling of the room crumbled and fell toward Haru's father. Haru's father formed seals with his hands.

"Futon: Renkudan!" he yelled.

A larges blast of spiraling air shot from his mouth and smashed into the rocks, pulverizing them into dust before they reached him. The dust clouded Haru's vision. She coughed and looked around. Her father was gone. He was nowhere to be seen in any direction.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Haru suddenly felt herself being jerked underground. The next thing she knew her head was the only thing above ground. She struggled to get free. Her father stood above her.

"My daughter… you have grown to be an excellent ninja…" He crouched next to her, "I'm so, so sorry I have to do this…"

Orochimaru emerged from the shadows.

"Well done, father…"

"You will not speak to me, vile son! I will kill you for this treachery…" Haru's father growled as he whipped around to face him.

Orochimaru glared at him but said nothing. The father turned back to Haru. He rested a hand on the top of her head.

"I wish I could have seen the day you became a Jounin… your marriage… anything… I guess I'll be able to spend more time with you after this…"

Haru's eyes glistened with tears. She cried.

"Father… please…"

Her father shook his head.

"I have to… I was summoned to kill you…"

Haru closed her eyes, crying bitterly. She was able to clench her right hand. Her father raised his sword.

"I love you, my daughter…"

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" Haru screamed as she form a seal with her hand.

Her father suddenly stopped, temporarily paralyzed. Haru formed another seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five clones of Haru formed, bursting out of the hole she was trapped in. they clasped her hands and threw her into the air.

"Ga Yaiba no Chakuradan!"

Two blasts of chakra shot at her father, leaving him lying in a crater. Haru fell onto him. It was all her father could do to stop her blades. Haru looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry… please forgive me…" she muttered.

Her father nodded.

"It's okay… kill me, then defeat your brother…"

Tears streamed down Haru's cheeks. She nodded.

"I love you father…"

Her father pulled his blades away, and Haru's slammed into his chest. She gave her one last caring look before his body dissolved and was replaced by Kabuto's. Haru stood, shaking and covered in blood. She turned to Orochimaru.

"You will pay for this…" she growled.


	8. End Game

Final Chapter… Oh boy! It's been all over the place hasn't it? Highs and lows, lefts and rights… Please R&R! Oh, Yes… if I get demand to write a huge, climactic battle, I will! Let me know!

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I love you father…"_

_Her father pulled his blades away, and Haru's slammed into his chest. She gave her one last caring look before his body dissolved and was replaced by Kabuto's. Haru stood, shaking and covered in blood. She turned to Orochimaru._

"_You will pay for this…" she growled._

Orochimaru glared at her.

"You bitch…"

"That's my game…"

She suddenly charged, aiming her blades for his heart. Orochimaru dodged and swung. Haru slashed furiously. She could not lose this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji ran in to see Haru strike the finishing blow on Orochimaru, her blades straight through the neck.

"I…Impos-possible…" he gurgled.

Haru ripped her blades out sideways, decapitating him. Her eyes returned to their natural gray. Neji ran to her.

"Haru… You…"

He looked her over. Haru's knees were shaking, her whole figure drawn and gaunt from chakra exhaustion. Blood ran from various wounds.

"Yeah…"

She collapsed in a heap at his feet, her blades clattering away. Haru looked up at Neji with a tired smile, one of freedom and happiness. Neji crouched next to her. He laid her head on his lap.

"You did great…" he muttered and kissed her.

Haru clenched his hand.

"I'm… so tired now…"

She closed her eyes, ready to let go. Neji shook her slightly.

"Don't you dare give up, Haru… there are still people here who need you…"

There were more footsteps. Haru looked blearily at the doors as Masako and Kakashi entered. Haru was on the edge of consciousness.

"It's ok! The Leaf and Sand stopped the invasion!" Kakashi yelled.

Masako stopped.

"Oh God, Haru…" she said quietly and ran to her side.

Neji cradled Haru. Kakashi crouched next to him.

"Haru…" Masako muttered, "C'mon… wake up…"

Haru's eyes flickered slightly as she tried to focus on Masako.

"Mas…" she whispered.

Masako shook her head.

"I should have told you sooner… I am your old friend... Mizuri…"

Haru's eyes fluttered open and finally focused on her.

"Mizuri…?"

Mizuri nodded.

"I knew it…" Haru said softly.

Kakashi stood.

"There are Leaf and Sand ANBU and Jounin outside… let's get her back to Konoha… she's still a Nukenin…"

Neji's eye shown slightly with tears as he picked Haru up. Masako walked next to him. There was a breeze as Haru lost consciousness, her world going black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru whole nearly a week later, the pain she felt before now a dull throb. Neji was sitting next to her hospital bed. He was asleep. Haru touched his hand.

"Neji…"

Neji snapped awake. He looked around, his gaze falling on Haru.

"Haru! You're awake!"

Haru nodded. She took his hand.

"Thank you for trusting me…"

Neji smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you… there's no way that I couldn't trust you…"

Haru lowered her gaze.

"Yeah, but I'm still a Nukenin…"

Neji sighed.

"At least they're giving you time to recover…"

Haru shrugged.

"I guess…"

Both Haru and Neji were silent. The door creaked open a few minutes later, and Tsunade, Hisa, Mizuri, and Kakashi walked in. Tsunade smiled as she sat at Haru's feet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little sore…"

Tsunade nodded.

"Good…"

Mizuri sat at her side, across from Neji. Haru suddenly embraced her.

"I thought you were dead… you never came back…"

Mizuri hugged her tightly, tears in her eyes.

"I know, I know… I couldn't come back…."

Haru pulled back and nodded. She smiled through her tears.

"I knew it was you… it had to be…"

Mizuri grinned.

"Through and through…"

Tsunade cleared her throat. Haru turned her attention to the Hokage.

"As you know… You are a Nukenin…"

Haru swallowed hard.

"Yes…"

Tsunade looked into her eyes.

"But, there were certain circumstances that we would have not known about if you hadn't went your own way… therefore, I and the council have convened, and have cleared you of the charges of abandoning Konoha and acting without directive," she said and added with a small smile, "In a way, your impulsiveness saved Konoha…"

Haru's mouth dropped open slightly.

"I'm cleared?"

Tsunade nodded. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. The tears reformed in Haru's eyes. Neji hugged her tightly. She buried her head in his chest, holding onto him.

"Thank you!" she looked at Tsunade and the others, "Thank you so much!"

Mizuri patted her back. Hisa grinned.

"C'mon, now that we've spread the good news, let's leave these two be…"

She bent down to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. Kakashi smiled and followed her out. Tsunade stood.

"I pray that you'll _think_ next time, though…" she said with a slight smile, "Come Mizuri, let's get you a new headband."

Mizuri grinned and followed her out. Haru looked relieved.

"I have my revenge and I still have my life…"

"And I have you…" Neji said with a smile.

"No… we have each other…" Haru said and kissed him softly.

The End


End file.
